The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Cloud computing is computing in which large groups of remote servers are networked to allow centralized data storage and online access to computer services or resources. Clouds can be classified as public, private or hybrid. With advances in computing, networking and related technologies cloud computing has become increasingly popular.
With the increased popularity of cloud computing, there have been increased concerns with security. As a result, numerous enterprise products which supplement and improve the security of cloud solutions have been developed. However, while these same concerns exist for consumer space no equivalent solutions have been developed. As a result, some consumers prefer not to use cloud services, while others use custom developed or open source, which tend to be difficult to use. Still other solution requires the use of a third party, which is not totally satisfactory, as it requires the consumers to trust the third party.